1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel and a traffic slogan display and, more particularly, to a steering wheel which can raise awareness of a driver concerning safe driving and a traffic slogan display.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Hitherto, as a means of raising awareness concerning safe driving, various kinds of traffic safety stickers to be stuck on the window or body of a vehicle, and good-luck charms attached inside a vehicle to pray for traffic safety have been known. And in the below-mentioned Patent Document 1, a traffic slogan output device which outputs to display a slogan for traffic safety (a traffic slogan) depending on personal conditions of a driver or driving conditions has been disclosed.
However, with only the above-mentioned stickers or traffic slogan output device attached inside the vehicle, it is difficult to raise and keep the driver's awareness concerning safe driving during operation of the vehicle and keep it.
A driver who voluntarily attaches the above-mentioned stickers or traffic slogan output device is considered as having relatively high awareness concerning safe driving, but in order to enhance the effect of reducing traffic accidents and violations of traffic regulations in the whole society, it is extremely important to make more drivers naturally aware of observing traffic regulations in driving.
Safety devices such as a brake system and an air bag system, and a device which warns about not wearing a seatbelt or the like are standard equipment on general cars for private use. On the other hand, as a device for raising awareness of a driver concerning safe driving during operation of a car, there is a navigation system. It is considered that the voice guidance thereof has a function of cautioning the driver. However, the navigation system is generally expensive, and it is not included as standard in all cars.
As described above, a measure to spread the effect of keeping and raising awareness of drivers concerning safe driving at a low cost and with reliability in the whole society (motorized society) has not been sufficiently conducted.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-235693